xkcd_timefandomcom-20200216-history
Useful External Links
Reactions to Time *1190: Time Randall Munroe, blag.xkcd.com, 2013-07-29. *XKCD Geekout with Randall Munroe (Interview) Carl Franklin and Richard Campbell. .NET Rocks!, 2013-11-21. Section about Time begins around 40:45. *A brief history of 'Time.' (The xkcd comic.) Andrea Peterson, The Switch. Washington Post, 2013-07-30. *Creator of xkcd Reveals Secret Backstory of His Epic 3,099-Panel Comic. Laura Hudson, the Underwire blog. Wired, 2013-08-02. *XKCD and Time Phil Plait, the Bad Astronomy blog. Slate, 2013-08-06. *Guest Review: The One True Review Jon Levi, the xkcdsucks blog. XKCD Sucks, 2014-07-26. Review of Time, mentions the OTT. Countdown to next update It plays a "dong" sound 6 seconds before the next picture is shown: *Original DONG (plays every half hour); *Longpix DONG (plays every longpix, the new update rate of Time). *Luckypix DONG (plays every luckypix) Latest Frame (automatically updates) http://imgs.xkcd.com/comics/time.png Watch the frames Viewing Programs 'Geekwagon' *http://geekwagon.net/projects/xkcd1190: A useful way to browse XKCD Time. A scrollable, playable, and frame linkable version with code is available on github. Play back speed is adjustable and there is a list of clickable points of interest. 'Mscha's Viewer' *http://xkcd.mscha.org/viewer/1: A user-controlled viewer that also provides useful links to the frames, as well as outside links to Geekwagon and Aubron. 'The Book of Aubron' *http://xkcd.aubronwood.com: A play-through of all pictures so far, created by aubronwood. The program is able to change the speed of the play through, stop and start the automatic play-through, soundtrack, and manually change to the next or previous picture. 'Time Drags On' *http://xkcd.modularthought.com/TimeDragsOn/: A draggable viewer (of select frames), with playback of nearly all frames. Selection can be made by period. 'mrob27's Replay Viewer' *http://mrob.com/time/replay: Real-time player created by Mrob27. It displays the 'Time' frame that would have been seen at the current date/time in 2013; also has keyboard commands and fast playback mode. 'balthasar_s' Aftertime Viewer' *http://1190.bicyclesonthemoon.info/aftertime/viewer?story=time: A viewer which includes enhancements of the Time frames from the Fading. Frame numbers are the same as in mscha's viewer. Time after Time stories can be viewed from there too. 'Other Viewers' *http://richardwestenra.com/xkcds-time-animated-time-lapse *http://stepheneisenhauer.com/demos/xkcdtime/ *http://xkcdtime.comicsfu.com/ List of frames *http://xkcd.mscha.org: a list of all frames of Time posted so far, with frame numbers and with links to the images both at time of posting and currently of the xkcd servers, and the difference between them (if any). Youtube Videos * Video of the first 490 frames * All 3099 frames, with music & ambient sound Image Album *http://imgur.com/a/Edyi1: All images collected into an Imgur album, updating about once per day. Ebook * http://xkcdtime.comicsfu.com/: Digital comic book edition in CBZ/CBR and PDF, for ebook readers and tablets. Explain xkcd Some more information and discussion can be found at http://www.explainxkcd.com/wiki/index.php?title=Time. IRC Channel for "Time" Join the conversation: #xkcd-time on irc.foonetic.net. (This is basically a chatroom. Learn about IRC here: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Internet_Relay_Chat) Below is a list of software and games related to The One True Comic. Stand-alone frame comparators *HTML5/JavaScript code to show the differences between two frames: http://pastebin.com/cWxA6EDR *Python API by Sciscitor: http://178.79.159.24/Time/api/diff/*Frame number 1*/*Frame number 2* e.g.: http://178.79.159.24/Time/api/diff/1/101/ Graphs *http://forums.xkcd.com/viewtopic.php?f=7&t=101043&start=8960#p3317133 *http://forums.xkcd.com/viewtopic.php?f=7&t=101043&p=3317853#p3317826 'mojacardave' forum post graphs: *http://fora.xkcd.com/viewtopic.php?f=7&t=101043&start=14520#p3332277 - Post density per TimeFrame *http://fora.xkcd.com/viewtopic.php?f=7&t=101043&start=14520#p3332295 - Unique posters per TimeFrame *http://fora.xkcd.com/viewtopic.php?f=7&t=101043&start=14520#p3332319 - Unique posters per Forum Page *http://fora.xkcd.com/viewtopic.php?f=7&t=101043&start=14560#p3332527 - Forum Top 10 posters *http://fora.xkcd.com/viewtopic.php?f=7&t=101043&start=14800#p3333342 - Create your own personal graphs User activity in the forum Graphs for anyone who has posted in the OTT: http://xkcd-time.kieryn.com/Default/UserPostsByDay Graphs for all users in the Time database (anyone that has submitted an ottification): http://178.79.159.24/Time/users/ Various graphs http://xkcd.mscha.org/jjjdavidson/ Constellations of Time (Constellation-type graphs of the activity of posters in the OTT) http://xkcd.mscha.org/sciscitor/ Ottification database (incomplete) http://178.79.159.24/Time/ Forum Thread statistics, videos, and other miscellanea http://xkcd-time.kieryn.com/ OTT post indices * Kieryn's (with first post author names and first word usages highlighted) : http://xkcd-time.kieryn.com/Default/ForumNavigator * Mrob27's (far simpler and perhaps quicker to load) : http://mrob.com/time/ OTTish Dictionary * The OTTsford Molpish Dictionary by mrob27 xkcd Time Catapult The xkcd Time Catapult, a simulation of the catapult in HTML5/JavaScript (only for modern browsers). The source code is available on Github . Proof of concept that it might 'swell be auto-generated http://kieryn.com/xkcd-time/ (With the dialogs and action going on, it's clear that it is not auto-generated) Heretic dates to newpix converter for the OTT instructions, script, source on Gist Games Wait Not In Vain by ChronosDragon Sandcastle Builder by Eternal Density Time calendar http://calendar.chirpingmustard.com